A Love Like War
by charlottekos
Summary: Katara wakes up on a Fire Nation ship with no memories. Iroh and Zuko have no idea what to do with her. She decides she wants to stay with them. When Zuko's banishment gets withdrawn because he is needed to fight in the war, Katara goes with them to the Fire Nation. She is a good addition to the army, but when they discover she is a bender, things get a little more complicated.
1. Memories

A/N: Hi! So I am supposed to be studying for my exams, but I am doing absolutely nothing productive so I decided to start writing fanfiction instead. I have had this idea for a while now. This chapter is rather short, but it's just the beginning. I have no idea yet how long I want this to be, but I'll make something up along the way

* * *

Her entire body felt cold and battered. Her head was hurting. She opened her eyes to see that she was aboard of a ship. She didn't recognize the place. The ship appeared to be made of steel. It looked rather unfriendly. Only then she noticed two people standing in front of her. One of them seemed to be a young men about her age. He had a very noticeable scar on the left side of his head. She wondered how that had happened.

'Are you okay?' asked the older man that was accompanying the young man.

She tried to say she was okay, but her voice didn't want to corporate.

'You had quite a nasty accident. We found you floating on a small iceberg, surrounded by pieces of wood, probably from your little boat. What were you doing so far from any civilisation?' said the old man.

'I don't know.' she managed to whisper. 'Where am I? Who are you?'

'Oh excuse me, I am Iroh and this is my nephew Zuko. You are on my nephew's ship, currently at the middle of the ocean. We are close to the South Pole, but as far as we know no one lives here anymore. It used to be the home of the Southern Water Tribe.'

'The Southern Water Tribe?' she whispered to herself. What was the old man talking about?

Iroh didn't seem to notice her distraction. 'You do look like a lovely water tribe woman, judging by your beautiful blue eyes.'

She blushed a bit at the compliment.

'I think the clothing is also a small hint, uncle.' the young man said annoyed. 'To be honest, I don't care what she was doing in the middle of the ocean. Just drop her off at the first stop.' He turned away and walked out of her line of sight.

'Excuse my nephew, he tends to become a bit grumpy after a long time on the sea.' Iroh walked towards her and offered her a hand to come off the floor.

She happily took it. With shaking knees she tried to figure out how she got here in the first place. Looking around, she saw that Iroh had spoken the truth. There was nothing but water surrounding them.

'What is your name?' Iroh asked.

It was only then that she realized she couldn't even remember her own name.


	2. I'm Not Okay (I Promise)

Iroh looked at her, understanding. 'Maybe it will come back to you later. Would you mind joining me for tea? Ginseng tea is known primarily for improving overall energy–especially for old men like me–but it might also help restoring memory loss.' He smiled kindly.

'I would like that.' she said. She followed Iroh to his chamber. On the way she tried to get a better look at the ship. It seemed to be less big than she thought at first. From the small peeks in the rooms they passed she came to the conclusion that there might be room for about fifty people, but not all rooms were occupied.

After they reached a small room with just a bed, two cushions and some sort of board game, Iroh made them a delicious ginseng tea. 'The trick is serving it at the right temperature. Tea should always be so hot you almost burn your tongue at the first sip, but not entirely. Hot tea is the best tea.' They sat on the cushions together.

She just smiled. She tried to sip her tea, but she hoped Iroh didn't think this was the right temperature. It was way too hot. She quickly put her cup down. 'I think it is still a little warm.'

'Of course. While we wait for your tea to cool a bit, maybe you could try and find out what you remember?' Iroh said.

She tried going through her memories, but she had no idea what she was looking for. How could you try to remember something if you didn't even know who you are? 'I don't think I really remember anything, I am sorry.' Her headache didn't make it easier. She was still a bit groggy.

'Don't worry about it, I am sure it will come back to you.' Iroh smiled. 'Let's start simpler. What do you remember about the world?'

'The world?'

'Yes, about the different people living here, the different cultures. Maybe you remember something about certain traditions?'

'Ehm, I believe there was something with elements?' She tried to think harder. 'And I remember fear.'

Iroh nodded. 'A hundred years ago, the four nations who lived together in harmony. The Earth Kingdom was thriving and very wealthy. The Fire Nation was regal and held a great honor. The Water Tribes had the most beautiful architectural structures and the Air Nomads were known for being great philosophers. I guess everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. They wanted to share their way of living with the rest of the world. The other nations didn't want to accept the Fire Nation culture. The war has been going on for so long that most people are just fighting because they are fighting. They have lost sight of their believes.' Iroh seemed to lose himself for a moment.

She tried sipping her tea again. She almost managed to swallow it without burning her throat. 'A war, I suppose that would explain this feeling of fear. But how can one nation attack the other three? Wouldn't three against one be an easy fight?'

Iroh sighed. 'The Air Nomads were peaceful. They didn't believe in fighting. When the army came, they were destroyed almost immediately, even though the history books tell you differently. Only the avatar could have helped them, but he wasn't around. That didn't stop the army from using the power from Sozin's comet to strengthen their bending. They were undefeatable, even if the monks had tried to fight them off. By then it was too late to get help from the other nations.'

'Bending?' she asked curiously.

Iroh chuckled. The mood seem to lighten a bit. 'In every nation there are people lucky enough to be born with the ability to control a certain element. In my case, that would be fire.' He hold is hand up and a small flame appeared.

She looked at the flame with big eyes. 'Can many people do that?'

'I would say it is fifty fifty.'

'Could I be a bender?' she asked eagerly.

'It is possible. But before you try to bend, I think you should rest for a bit. I will escort you to a room.'

She nodded. After they finished their tea Iroh brought her to a small room, similar to his. She laid down on the bed. Sleep took her over almost immediately.

* * *

The next morning she had breakfast with the rest of the crew. The man around her were laughing and joking, but she felt uncomfortable. She felt excluded because she knew no one. She tried to ignore the others while she ate as quickly as possible. She was almost finished when Iroh joined her.

'Good morning! How are you feeling?' he said.

'I'm fine.' she said.

Zuko joined their table reluctantly.

'Nephew! I wanted to ask you, can you show our guest around today?'

Zuko ignored his question. 'When are we reaching the nearest port?'

'Another two days from now.' Iroh said. 'But it will be in an earth kingdom colony. I don't think this lovely lady is from there. We can't just drop her off.'

'So what?' Zuko challenged. 'We don't have the space for some peasant aboard our ship. We have to find the avatar so I can restore my honor!'

Iroh shook his head. 'We have plenty of space. And you know just as well as I do that the avatar is never coming back. Your father killed the young air bender years ago while he was in the avatar state. The cycle is broken.'

Zuko yelled and abruptly stood up. 'Fine! I'll show her around. But we go back to the South Pole and drop her at the first iceberg we find afterwards.' He stalked away.

'What is an avatar?' she asked Iroh, staring at the back of a disappearing Zuko.

'The avatar is the only person who is able to control all four elements. It is said he is able to bring balance to the world. Unfortunately the last avatar was killed by the Fire Lord. I don't think he will ever return.'

'The Fire Lord? But that means–'

'That Zuko is the crown prince of the Fire Nation, yes.'

'Why does he need to restore his honor? And who sent him looking for the avatar if he will never return?'

'I think that is a story you should ask my nephew. Have any of your memories come back to you yet?'

She shook her head. 'I don't think so. But I do remember bits and pieces about the different nations.'

'That's nice. Will you join me for tea this afternoon?' Iroh said.

'I would like that.'

* * *

Spending the day with an angry prince was probably not the best way to get any memories back, she concluded after the first hour. He refused to even acknowledge her presence, deeming her below him. He was currently yelling at some of his guards.

'If you had just checked our fuel, we wouldn't have this problem!' he yelled. 'If we don't have enough coal to reach that earth colony you can just firebend us there yourself!'

'But sir, I am not even a fire–' the guard tried, but Zuko didn't listen.

'You!' he said. 'I'd like to train.'

She watched with interest as the guards took a pose. Were they going to fight three against one? Then the Fire Prince started his exercise. He sent a ball of fire straight towards the guards. The guards dove out of the way, answering with their own fire. Their movements looked so fierce, but also eerily familiar, as if she had seen them before. She tried again to remember something, but nothing resurfaced.

'You are doing well, nephew.' Iroh had appeared. 'Just remember to focus on your breathing, or you might become a bit sloppy.' Zuko tried again. 'So how has your day been so far?' Iroh asked her.

'It's been okay, I guess. Zuko doesn't seem to like me much. He hasn't said a word to me. But I have seen him interact with the crew. He seems to know what he is doing, though he is a bit harsh to them.'

Iroh laughed. 'Sometimes. Just don't tell him I have used some of the coal for a nice steam bath yesterday.'

'You know, I think I have seen people firebend before.' she said. 'Do you think I might have lived in a Fire Nation colony?'

'Who knows? It might be possible. We could ask around a bit when we reach the port, see if anyone recognizes you?' Iroh said.

'I would like that.'

They watched the rest of Zuko's training in a comfortable silence. When Zuko went to discuss his technique with Iroh, she just looked longingly at the sea. Could she be a bender? If she was she was probably a waterbender.

'Zuko?' she asked. He looked up in surprise. 'Your bending is really good. Could you maybe, uhh, help me figure out if I am a bender or not?'

'It's _Prince_ Zuko for you.' he grumbled. 'And as you might have noticed, I'm not a waterbender. I have no idea how to help you, nor any obligation to do so.'

'Come on, nephew. It might be a great idea to help her. The best way to learn something is to teach it to others. You might improve your own bending.'

'We don't even know if she is a bender!' At a look from his uncle, he caved in. 'Fine, I'll try.' Iroh smiled and left them alone. 'What are you looking at?' Zuko barked against the guards who were still watching them. 'Don't you have anything better to do? Go back to your duties!' They left and soon she and Zuko were alone.

'So,' Zuko started. 'Have you remembered anything yet?'

Was he going to try small talk? She chuckled. 'Not really. Just some small flashes. I do think I have seen people firebend before.'

'You have?' He seemed genuinely interested. 'There aren't many firebenders around here.'

She remembered Iroh's talk this morning. 'Why are you here?' she asked.

'I'm looking for the avatar to restore my honor.' he said sharply.

'But what happened that you feel the need to restore your honor?'

'I disrespected my father and he decided to teach me a lesson. I can only return to him when I show him that I am worthy to call him my father.'

'Is that how you got your scar?' she asked softly.

'This conversation is over.' He tried to walk away, but she put her hand on his shoulder.

'I'm sorry. I didn't want to upset you. Could you still show me how to bend?'

He contemplated it for a moment. 'Fine. But keep to your own business.'

'I will.' she promised.

They walked towards the edge so that they were close to the water. 'I don't really know how this works, but I think you need to use the water to bend.' Zuko said. 'I mean, I can create fire, but waterbenders can't create water, you understand?' She nodded. 'Okay, so firebending is mostly controlled by breathing.' he continued. 'Try to breathe deeply and then try to manipulate the water.'

She raised her hands, breathing slow and deep, but nothing happened. She tried again, concentrating on the flow of the water beneath her, but no matter what she did, the water didn't move. In the end, Zuko sort of gave up. It was not like he knew what he was doing. It was obvious that waterbending didn't work the same way as firebending.

'Maybe I just can't bend.' she said, smiling sadly.

Zuko felt a pang of guilt. 'You don't know that. Maybe I am just not the right teacher for you.' They went inside to have dinner together. 'I am not even a great bender.' Zuko said. 'My sister was always better than me. She is a prodigy.'

'Just because she is a prodigy doesn't mean you aren't a great bender.'

'But I am not good enough.' he said. 'She can even create lightning.'

'I am sure that with a little practice you will become an even greater bender than you already are.' Iroh said. 'Don't let someone else's success make you think you are not good enough.' He sat down at their table. 'You forgot to have tea with me today.' he said a bit dissappointed.

'Oh, I am so sorry. I completely forgot!'

'It's okay, we will simply have tea tomorrow. How did today go?' Iroh said.

'I am probably not a bender.' Right then and there, a memory resurfaced.

_It was snowing, but the snowflakes were black. That was the only thing she could see, because her mother quickly covered her eyes. 'What is going on, mommy?' she asked._

'_Nothing honey. You don't have to worry.' her mom said._

_She heard some male voices shout to each other. Her mom pulled her away, trying to hide her. A voice called out. 'We know you have hidden another bender from us. Deliver the bastard now and the rest will be spared.'_

'_You are mistaken. All of us are none-benders. Please don't hurt us!' another voice said._

'_Listen to me. Go to your brother and dad and tell them that I love them. This is for you.' Her mother handed her a necklace. 'Never forget that I love you, Katara.'_

'My name is Katara.' she gasped.


End file.
